Surprises
by Anime-Alee
Summary: a strange encounter with two mysterious little girls leaves Sango and Kagome in a rather strange perdicament; pregnant and with no answers. How will this change their relationships? BEWARE: the first story I wrote here
1. WHAT?

Surprises By: Anime-Alee  
  
Chapter#2 eating for two  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Kagome what the heck do you expect us feed you"!? Inuyasha shouted,  
  
" I don't know but I so hungry"! Kagome cried, " Yes, me to I'm starving"! Yelled Sango with tears in he eyes,  
  
" What are we gonna do"? Inuyasha asked Miroku, " How about we go to Kagome's time". Suggested the monk,  
  
" That's a great idea"! Grinned the half demon, " What's great"? Asked the two hungry girls,  
  
" We're going to your time". Smiled Inuyasha, " Oh no what will my mom think"? Kagome frowned,  
  
" She'll think I'm a tramp"! Kagome started to wail again but even louder,  
  
" Yeah, I get to see Kagome's house"! Shipppo gleamed, " Oh no, my brother's gonna call me Kagome the slut"! Kagome started to panic,  
  
" Calm down, if he does I'll kill him". Inuyasha laughed a bit, Kagome smiled up at him.  
  
The group soon arrived at the well, Inuyasha jumped in with Kagome in his arms & Miroku with Sango.  
  
The group walked up to Kagome's house *knocking* " Hello". Greeted Kagome's mother, then she realized it was her daughter, Inuyasha, a guy, a little child, kitten and a girl.  
  
"Hi mom". Smiled Kagome, " Hi sweetie, hello Inuyasha". Kagome's mom greeted,  
  
" Mom these are my other friends Miroku, Sango her pet Kilala and Shippo". Kagome introduced her friends to her mother,  
  
" Nice to meet you all". Her mom smiled pleasantly, " Oh and mom I have one more thing to tell you". Kagome said feeling nervous,  
  
" What is it dear"? Her mom asked while petting Kilala, " I'm, I'm pregnant". Kagome looked down at her feet,  
  
Kagome's mother's face had no expression at all. " Kagome". Her mother said quietly,  
  
" Mom I". Kagome was interrupted when her mom started hugging her!  
  
" Kagome that's wonderful"! Her mother smiled, she released her daughter,  
  
She walked up to Inuyasha, " So you're gonna be my grandchild's daddy"! Kagome's mom grinned, Inuyasha looked at Kagome.  
  
She was begging him to say yes, with a sigh he said " Yes". " Come inside everyone, make yourselves comfortable". Mrs. Higurashi insisted,  
  
" Sango's pregnant too". Kagome smiled pointing to her friend, " Who's the father"? Her mom asked,  
  
Miroku raised his hand, " What"? Sango snarled, " Oh honey the mood swings of your". Miroku chuckled,  
  
" Mom me and Sango are starving, can you get us some food". Kagome asked politely,  
  
" Oh, of course". Mrs. Higurashi said entering the kitchen, " Thank you so much Inuyasha, if I told my mom I don't know who the father was yet she would've freaked". Kagome said gratefully, * ding dong*  
  
" I'll get it mom"! Kagome hollered, She open the door to see Hojo.  
  
" Hi Hojo". She said nervously, " Hi Kagome, how are you feeling"? Hojo asked concerned,  
  
" Oh, fine". Kagome laughed nervously, " So then, would you like to go see a movie"! The black haired teen asked,  
  
" I can't I have a boyfriend, would you like to meet him"? Kagome asked,  
  
" Sure". Hojo said trying not to reveal that he was hurt, she rushed into the living room and hauled Miroku off towards the door.  
  
" Miroku play along, pretend you're my boyfriend so this guy will leave me alone". Kagome whispered in his ear,  
  
" This is my boyfriend Miroku". Kagome smiled crookedly, " Hello". Miroku said smoothly,  
  
The perverted monk pinched Kagome's butt! She gave him a sharp glare, " Why is he dressed like that"? Hojo asked,  
  
" Um, because he's in a parade down town". Kagome lied, " Okay, I have to go now". Hojo said leaving,  
  
Kagome shut the door. * slap* " Ow"! Miroku yelped hitting the ground,  
  
Sango & Inuyasha saw Kagome slug Miroku. " What did the perv do now"? Inuyasha asked,  
  
" Miroku pinched my butt"! Kagome growled, " Okay kids lunch is ready"! Kagome's mom called from the kitchen,  
  
Everyone sat down; Shippo sat on Kagome's lap. The two girls were shoving food in their mouth,  
  
" Jeez they can really eat"! Inuyasha said with amazement, " That's because they're eating for two". Mrs. Higurashi smiled, 


	2. Eating for two

Surprises By: Anime-Alee  
  
Chapter#1 Kagome & Sango are what?  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
The morning's light shimmered through the open window; the birds sang a peaceful song & the cool breeze drifted in her room.  
  
Kagome was in her school uniform; she was reading a magazine and drinking soda on her comfortable bed.  
  
" This is the life, it's nice not having the burden of the jewel on her shoulder all the time". Kagome said happily while turning the page in her magazine,  
  
" But I do miss him". She sighed, Kagome set her magazine down and walked over to her dresser.  
  
She opened a tiny box that was on top of her dresser; it had fake jewels implanted on the outside. The raven haired girl opened it up and revealed the Shikon no tama,  
  
It glowed so radiantly it was hard to believe the evil things it could easily do.  
  
" We've almost completed it". Kagome said quietly, " I wonder if Inuyasha is still gonna want me around after the jewel is completed"? Kagome asked herself sadly,  
  
They had retrieved a big chunk of the Shikon jewel and it had a tiny chain so that Kagome cold wear it as a necklace.  
  
Kagome put it on and went back to reading, * knocking* Kagome looked up, " Who could that be"? She asked herself,  
  
" Oh, it's just him". Kagome sighed as Inuyasha came through her bedroom door,  
  
" Hey, come on let's go"! Inuyasha demanded, " Why didn't you just come through the window"? She asked,  
  
" Because I was ready to but that humane mother of yours insisted that I come through the house". He growled,  
  
Kagome laughed a bit from seeing the expression on his face; " Let's go"! Inuyasha said pulling her arm,  
  
" Alright Jeez"! Kagome said grabbing her backpack,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well leaving Kagome still climbing. She finally made it out of the well, " Kagome"! Shippo said joyfully as he jumped into her arms,  
  
" Hey Shippo"! Kagome smiled back, " Welcome back". Miroku & Sango greeted,  
  
" Come on you guys we have to head west, and get pass the demon forest before night fall". Inuyasha said pointing west,  
  
the gang now entered the demon forest, " Do you guys hear that"? Sango asked putting her hand to her ear,  
  
from out of no where two girls appeared, " Who are you two"? Asked Inuyasha, one of the little girl's had short brunette hair and white ears like Inuyasha stepped forward along with the girl with raven dark hair.  
  
Miroku & Inuyasha were confused, The two girls turned into balls of pure light and collided into Kagome & Sango.  
  
" Kagome, Sango"! The two guys rushed over to the unconscious girls,  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
" Kagome". Inuyasha said gently to her, she was slowly waking up,  
  
" Inu.yasha". Kagome said weakly, " What happened to you girls"? Inuyasha asked helping her sit up,  
  
" Don't know, but my stomach hurts really bad". Kagome whimpered, Inuyasha lifted Kagome's shirt up just enough to look at her stomach.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened, " Kagome there's a big lump on it"! Inuyasha said worried,  
  
" Now that I think about it you smell different too". " What is it Inuyasha"? Kagome asked, she was frightened of the scared look on his face.  
  
He looked at her terrified face" Kagome, you're pregnant"! He said very surprised,  
  
Kagome was scared/surprised/ in shock. " No, but how"?! Kagome's eyes filled with tears,  
  
" Did you"? " NO, of course not"! Kagome yelled, " Inuyasha"! Miroku yelled, his face pale " Sango's pregnant"! Kagome started wailing,  
  
" So is Kagome". Inuyasha said not daring to look at her, Kagome grabbed an arrow ready to plunge it into her stomach.  
  
" What the hell are you doing"! Yelled Inuyasha taking the arrow away from her, " I don't want to be"! She cried louder,  
  
Kagome pushed herself to her knees and slowly she stood wobbling. " It was those little girls"! Sango said tumbling to the ground, " Sango don't try to walk"! Ordered the concerned monk,  
  
" I think I've read about, children's spirits that are anxious to be born go into their mothers body years before they're suppose to". Miroku said searching his memory,  
  
The girls started to cry again, " No I'm not ready to have a kid"! The girls sobbed,  
  
" But who are the fathers". Miroku asked chuckling slightly. Inuyasha's heart felt weird,  
  
" We have no way of knowing until they're born". Inuyasha said with a sigh,  
  
Kagome & Sango looked at each other, " Kagome how you feeling"? Shippo said as he jumped onto her lap hitting her stomach,  
  
" Ouch"! Kagome yelped scaring Shippo, he immediately jumped off of her,  
  
Everyone looked at her with concern. Shippo started to cry, Kagome realized that he thought he hurt her.  
  
She stood up & walked over to the tiny kitsune, " I'm fine Shippo my stomach's just a little sore". Kagome knelt down & held her arms open to Shippo,  
  
Shippo started to smile then he leaped into her arms. " It's best if we all go to sleep right now". Miroku suggested,  
  
*The next morning*  
  
Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back, " Inuyasha, I don't feel so good". Kagome pouted,  
  
" Well if you have to puke then tell me so I can stop". Inuyasha said leaping up,  
  
" Miroku I'm tired". Complained Sango leaning against him, " Well, we'll stop soon okay". Miroku said trying to sit her up so she wouldn't fall off Kirara's back,  
  
" Inuyasha I'm scared, I don't wanna have baby yet I'm only 15"! Kagome cried quietly,  
  
" You're gonna be fine so stop crying". Inuyasha growled, " Why are you being so mean to me"? Kagome sobbed,  
  
" Why does she have to act like this". Inuyasha moaned, " I have to"! Kagome stopped her sentence* puking* " Aww"! Inuyasha yelled,  
  
" This'll take weeks to get out". Inuyasha mumbled while scrubbing his shirt, " For the tenth time I'm sorry". Kagome said feeling guilty,  
  
" Inuyasha you shouldn't be mad at her, Kagome can't control her morning sickness". Stated the perverted monk,  
  
" Eeeek"! Sango shrieked, * crying* " Sango just cause a bug landed on you foot doesn't mean you should cry". Shippo said trying to make Sango stop wailing,  
  
" Man I can't deal with these mood swings anymore". Inuyasha sighed, " Well they'll be gone in nine months". Miroku said trying to cheer up Inuyasha,  
  
" You don't want us around anymore"! Cried the two girls, " We can't help our mood swings"! Yelled Sango, " Yeah"! Kagome agreed,  
  
The two guys were completely worn out, " We're hungry". Whined the two pregnant girls, 


	3. Kikyo

Surprises By: Anime-Alee  
  
Chapter#3 Kikyo  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
" Thank you for everything mom". Kagome thanked her and the group headed for the well, everyone except her through the well.  
  
" KKKaagggooomeeee"! Came a familiar voice, Kagome turned to see Hojo running towards her with a rose in his hand.  
  
" Hojo why are you here"? She asked, " I love you". He said handing her the rose,  
  
" Oh Hojo that's sweat but I told you, I have a boyfriend". Kagome lied,  
  
" I know but I just thought you should know". Hojo frowned and started to walk away,  
  
He quickly turned around; he observed the raven-haired teen's stomach.  
  
Kagome blushed, " Kagome". She stopped him, " Hojo I've been eating a lot of my brother's candy lately and I gained a few pounds". She gave him a fake smile and laugh,  
  
" Okay". And with that he left, Kagome sighed in relief then she looked down at her stomach " Is it getting to obvious"? She asked herself,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Let's head to the village to have the girls get checked out by Kaede". Inuyasha said while Kagome climbed onto his back,  
  
" Not so fast"! A female voice yelled, " Kikyo"!? Inuyasha said surprised,  
  
Kagome climbed down & approached the priestess. " Hi Kikyo". Kagome smiled,  
  
" You shame us"! Kikyo shouted pointing to her reincarnation's stomach,  
  
" What, I don't understand". Kagome whispered not knowing what she meant,  
  
" Carrying that half demon's child, you have dishonored us"! She scowled,  
  
" Half demon's child". Kagome repeated Kikyo's words, studying them carefully.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened; " How would you know"! Kagome yelled, " You have no right to raise your voice at me". Kikyo shouted at her,  
  
Kikyo smacked Kagome across the face, Kagome then smacked Kikyo across the face just as hard.  
  
Both girls were furious, " It's my duty to exterminate you and that evil unborn child of your". Kikyo grinned evilly,  
  
" Like I would let you do that". Inuyasha yelled at Kikyo, the undead priestess glared at her old love.  
  
" Then when I'm done with them I come after you". She chuckled, " Why don't I do the whole extermination today". Kikyo asked herself aloud,  
  
Kagome backed away from the laughing priestess. " Kikyo ". Kagome whispered as Kikyo began to glow dark purple,  
  
" Now die"! She yelled as dark purple fog surrounded Kagome, " Inuyasha"! Kagome screamed,  
  
He pulled her out of the dark fog. She coughed continuously,  
  
" Damn you Inuyasha, why are you stopping me"! Kikyo cursed at him,  
  
" What the hells wrong with you"!? He yelled, " I need the remaining souls from her & what she's carrying is unforgivable"! She glared,  
  
" Well, I'll just have to kill her the old fashion way". Kikyo sighed while taking out her bow,  
  
" Kikyo"! Kagome shouted; Kikyo couldn't move she then began to glow. The only soul Kikyo possessed was now floating away from her motionless body and returned to Kagome,  
  
Kikyo fell to the ground, she wasn't dead she was just without a soul.  
  
" Kagome what did you do"? Everyone asked, " Kikyo was able to remember Inuyasha, her past and who she was because she had she had one of my souls. And now that I have the only one she had she is now just a body". Kagome explained to everyone,  
  
" Is she safe now"? Sango asked, Kagome nodded while Shippo leaped into her arms.  
  
" Inuyasha is my child's father"? Kagome asked herself,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Ye say they were to little girls". Kaede said listening to the story, " Yes". The two girls nodded,  
  
" Kagome, I sense something not so humane coming from your child". Kaede looking at her,  
  
" Really, that's strange". Kagome said frowning, " Sango your child seems to be perfectly humane". The old priestess smiled,  
  
" Kagome why so gloom"? Miroku asked setting down his rod, " It's nothing so don't asked"! Kagome growled,  
  
" Miroku don't bother her"! Sango yelled as she gave him a nasty glare,  
  
" I think it's best if you girls go & relax at the hot-springs". Kaede ordered,  
  
* Sigh* " Okay". The two girls answered leaving the hut,  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
The raven-haired girls sat down in the warm water. " Kagome, do you by any chance know what Kikyo meant when she said you shame us for carrying that half demons child"? Sango asked hoping that her friend wouldn't get mad,  
  
Kagome stared down at her stomach, which was becoming plump. " She meant that, that". Kagome started to cry,  
  
" Kagome don't cry sweetie". Sango frown while hugging her, " I just can't do it". Kagome cried,  
  
" Do what"? Sango asked, " Tell you who the father of my baby is". Kagome choked out,  
  
" Is he that bad"? Sango asked Kagome while releasing her, " No, it's not that". She turned her head away,  
  
" Then what"? She asked, " I'm afraid that if he knew that it was his then he would be mad or feel like he was stuck with me". Kagome cried softly,  
  
" No Kagome, you know Inuyasha would never have that reaction". Sango said smiling,  
  
" Wait, how did you know"? Kagome asked wiping away her tears, " Oh, um it was sort of obvious". Sango smiled,  
  
Kagome smiled back,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha & Miroku were hiding in the bushes on the side of the hot-spring listening/looking.  
  
Inuyasha frowned, " She know I would never have that reaction". He whispered,  
  
" They may be a tad bit fatter but they still are fun to look at''. Miroku gleamed,  
  
Luckily Miroku could not hear the girls conversation but since Inuyasha had the cute little doggy ears hear could hear them.  
  
Both girls began to feel queasy so they wrapped a towel around themselves and started running towards the bushes!  
  
" Oh no did they see us"!? Miroku panicked, " Shut up Miroku else they will see us"! Inuyasha whispered,  
  
The girls reached the bushes and the boys curled up so Kagome & Sango couldn't see them.  
  
Inuyasha & Miroku's plan back fired when the girls started to puke on them!  
  
" Eeeeew"! Hollered the two guys, 


	4. Go away Kouga

Surprises By: Anime-Alee  
  
~*Chapter#4 go away Kouga*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
* In Kaede's hut*  
  
" It's your own fault, you peeping-toms"! Yelled the two very angry girls,  
  
" But you didn't have to puke on us"! Inuyasha growled, " We wouldn't have thrown up on you two if you guys weren't there hiding in the bushes"! Sango gave the monk & half demon a deadly glare,  
  
" Yeah, Sango's right". Kagome said crossing her arms and scolding him,  
  
" Miroku was peeping, I was listening". Inuyasha stated, " You were listening"!? Kagome said started to become upset,  
  
Inuyasha blinked, " You jerk"! Kagome screamed running out of the hut,  
  
" Wait, Kagome"! Inuyasha started running off after her, he could see her ways in front of him. When he was about to leap, he was forced face first into the ground by the words " SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT"!  
  
Kagome hadn't realized but someone was following her. And it wasn't Inuyasha, " He had no right to do that''! She growled she was taking deep breaths as she continued walking,  
  
" Hello there my chocolate covered sweet". Called a familiar voice, Kagome spun around only to see Kouga,  
  
" Oh, it's just you". Kagome rolled her eyes and continued walking, " Hey wait a minute"! Kouga said snatching her wrist,  
  
" What do you think you're doing"! Kagome yelped as his claws slightly dug into her soft skin,  
  
Kouga started sniffing the air; " You smell different, Kagome". Kouga said giving her a suspicious look,  
  
She yanked her wrist out of his grip, but she fell to the ground. Kagome stuck her nose up; " I'm pregnant". The wolf demon's eyes widened,  
  
" By who"!? Kouga asked in a demanding tone, Kagome turned her head away from his glare.  
  
The wolf demon kneeled down to Kagome's level. He clenched her chin and forced her to look at him,  
  
" Who did this". He asked more gently, " None of your damn business"! Kagome said giving him a growl,  
  
" I want to know". He growled back, " Don't you dare touch me"! Kagome yelled pushing herself away from Kouga,  
  
He stood up, " Inuyasha"! She hollered, hoping he would hear her. " So was it that mutt"!? Kouga asked as his heart broke,  
  
" Go away Kouga, there is nothing here for you"! Kagome said with a glare,  
  
" Kagome my love, I shall leave you now but I will come back to you eventually". He smiled before vanishing,  
  
" Kagome"! Inuyasha called running to her, " Inuyasha". Kagome blinked as he hugged her,  
  
He looked at her face, " Don't run off like that"! He growled lowly in her ear, " You know, don't you". She frowned,  
  
Inuyasha gazed at her eyes & nodded, " Inuyasha you don't have to be a father to it, I can take care of it on my own". Kagome said with tears welling up in her eyes,  
  
" No, I wanna be apart of our child's life". Inuyasha said putting a hand gently on her stomach,  
  
Kagome lips curved into a smile, " Are you sure". She asked doubtfully,  
  
He smile then nodded, he carried her back to the hut and then everyone went to sleep. 


	5. Author's note PLEASE READ

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note:  
  
Hi this is Anime-Alee, I just wanted to say thank you to all the nice people who reviewed. Your guy's reviews keeps me writing, * Kagome walks up to the computer* Kagome: Yeah thanks for your reviews, you..don't.know.. how much this means to me. * Kagome starts crying* Me: Oh, don't cry Kagome. Well any ways I really don't mind if you review more than once, in fact I luv it when you guys review more than once. * Kagome pushes me away from the computer and starts typing* Kagome: Yes, we love it. So if you wanna review more than once don't hesitate! * an explosion is heard* Kagome & Me: What was that? Inuyasha: Stupid TV!!!! * Kagome runs towards the living room* Me: Sorry have to go, I think my mom and me will have to buy a new TV! * I sigh, then run to my living room*  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````  
(P.S. The story is not over I still have more chapters to write.) 


	6. tears & carelessness

Surprises By: Anime-Alee  
  
Chapters#5 tears and carelessness  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
:: Three months later :: ( Kagome hasn't gone to school at all.)  
  
" Kagome, you & Sango really should start shopping for the babies". Mrs. Higurashi stated while sipping tea,  
  
Kagome blinked, " Mom, we're only 3 months along and we still have 6 more months". Her daughter replied setting down her teacup,  
  
" But you'll be very busy in those next six months". Her mother smiled,  
  
" Fine, me & Sango will go tomorrow". Kagome sighed, " Aren't you forgetting two other people". Kagome was confused, " nobody else is pregnant, at least that I know of".  
  
" No dear I mean Inuyasha, Miroku and me". Her mom crossed her arms,  
  
" I understand bringing you but why them"? Kagome asked, " Because the boys need to involve themselves and plus someone needs to carry everything". Mrs. Higurashi giggled,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Come on Inuyasha"! Kagome yelled, " Jeez shut up, I'm coming"! Inuyasha yelled back,  
  
Kagome tapped her foot; she was waiting outside her bedroom waiting for him to change into normal close along with Miroku.  
  
Kagome walked back downstairs; Sango & her mom were talking. Sango smiled at Kagome " Are they ready"? Kagome shook her head,  
  
" And they say teenaged girls take forever to get dressed". Kagome said with a sigh,  
  
Kagome looked down at her now bulging stomach. " Your daddy is willing to do this for you". She smiled while sitting down next to Sango and her mom,  
  
" Hey shove off Miroku"! Inuyasha growled walking down the stair with Miroku close behind,  
  
" Finally". Sango smiled, then all of a sudden the two raven-haired girls looked at each other then they ran up stairs quickly.  
  
The three downstairs could here them throwing up. Ten minutes later they both came back down,  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Everyone headed to the entrance of the mall; " It's so loud"! Inuyasha complained,  
  
Luckily, Inuyasha wore a hat preventing anyone to see his demon dog-ears (Which I think are so adorable!!)  
  
However, the two pregnant teens did attract unwanted attention everyone around whispered to each other,  
  
" Hold your head up baby, don't listen to them". Mrs.Higurashi whispered to her daughter,  
  
" what's wrong Kagome"? Inuyasha asked, " Her being pregnant at this age is not normal so people say things, son". Kagome's mom said to him,  
  
Sango placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, " Look at all the lovely maidens here"! Miroku said in an anxious tone,  
  
" Shut up you perv"! Sango growled, " Are you jealous my pet"? Miroku purred in her ear,  
  
She gave him a glare that could kill, " Sango calm down". Kagome smiled,  
  
" Kagome"! She froze in horror as she turned her face only to see Hojo,  
  
" H..Hojo"! Kagome panicked, Hojo's eyes widen at her plump stomach.  
  
" Did that weird guy do that to you"!? He asked pointing to Miroku, the perverted monk walked up to Hojo " I resent that, and no I didn't". Miroku stated while crossing his arms,  
  
" What the hell is wrong with you"! Hojo yelled, " Listen young man"! Mrs. Higurashi was interrupted the enraged teen,  
  
" Are you some kind of slut"! Kagome frowned and she looked down at feet,  
  
Sango walked in front of her very emotionally hurt friend, " Watch your mouth"! Sango yelled,  
  
" Look at yourself, you're a slut just like her"! He yelled, Sango bit her lip.  
  
That's when people started to watch, Kagome cried quietly , Inuyasha hated seeing his Kagome cry. He growled and then walked in front of the girls,  
  
" Who the hell are you"!? Hojo glared, " I'm Kagome protector, and I'm not gonna sit around while you insult the one I love"! Inuyasha growled,  
  
And with that Inuyasha punched Hojo in the face, Kagome's eyes welled up with hurtful tears. She ran towards the mall exit,  
  
Inuyasha noticed Kagome run out so everyone went after her. She was walking across the street :: I can't believe Hojo, I thought he loved ::  
  
" Kagome"! She turned her glance over to Inuyasha who was running to her with as much speed as he had,  
  
Sango, Miroku and her mom were screaming at her. Then she realized the car coming at her from the side,  
  
Then everything went black..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:  
  
Anime-Alee: This chapter is a hanger but Chapter#6 will be longer  
  
Kagome: Why did..I...Have to get hit by a car!!!!  
  
Anime-Alee: Sorry  
  
Inuyasha: Because you don't pay attention, and that you're slow, stupid.  
  
Kagome: Shut up, why didn't you rescue in time!?  
  
Inuyasha: Well, um :: glares :: Yeah why didn't I get to that wench in time!?  
  
Anime-Alee: See the thing is, um :: Laughs nervously ::  
  
Rin: Come on you guys, she's just trying to be dramatic.  
  
Anime-Alee: Thank you Rin, see she gets it.  
  
Kouga: The author's right, :: Smiles :: Will you make a chapter where Kagome and me make out!  
  
Inuyasha: GO TO HELL WOLF!!!!  
  
Kagome: Kouga you're my friend nothing more, :: glares at Inuyasha :: Be nice!!!  
  
Anime-Alee: No, :: grins evilly :: but I can do one where you and Ayame make out.  
  
Kouga: No way :: gags ::  
  
Ayame: You know you want to :: crosses arms ::  
  
Kagome: You and Ayame make a good couple.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah, they're right :: laughing ::  
  
Ayame: Kouga baby, don't fight it. :: smirks while leaping at the wolf demon ::  
  
Kouga: Ew, get the hell away from me!!! :: runs away ::  
  
Ayame: Come back sweetie :: chases after him ::  
  
Anime-Alee: Okay, any ways I hoped you liked this chapter and I hope to read your reviews!!! :: jumps up and down :: 


	7. pains

Surprises By: Anime-Alee  
  
Chapter#6 pains  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome woke up in a hospital room, Inuyasha was hovering over her. He didn't realize she was awake, her eyes widened in surprise as tears rolled down his cheek and landed on her's.  
  
Kagome couldn't speak; she had needles injected in her arms. " Kagome". Inuyasha said softly as he stroked her cheek,  
  
" W..w..what hap...pened"? She said barely able to talk, " You were hit by a car". He frowned,  
  
" Is..the...baby..okay"? Kagome said hoping that her worst fear hadn't come true, " They don't know yet". He frowned,  
  
" Oh". She started to cry as quietly as she could, " Kagome, don't cry". He pouted, " It's all my fault"! Her silent tears now were noticeable cries,  
  
" No! I should've been there in time to save you". Inuyasha looked down so Kagome couldn't see him cry,  
  
" Inuyasha can you please go get my mother and Sango". She pleaded while she wiped his tears,  
  
" Sure". He replied walking out of the room, " How are my babies doing"? Mrs. Higurashi asked with a weak smile,  
  
Kagome's eyes were now red and puffy, " Aw sweetie don't cry, everything will get better". Sango said walking over to her dear friend,  
  
" I..I'm...so..stupid"! Kagome yelled at herself, " No, it's wasn't your fault honey". Her mother cried,  
  
" Yeah, it was that reckless driver". Sango said rubbing Kagome's shoulder, " I..just..hope..my.baby's..okay". She whimpered,  
  
" Kagome, don't stress yourself out or you'll put the baby in more danger"! Mrs. Higurashi ordered,  
  
" Yes, now lay back and rest"! Sango demanded, " But"! Kagome was interrupted, " Rest"! Her mother said tucking her in,  
  
Kagome fought hard to keep her eyes opened but she was just too tired. So she gave in to sleep,  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
The two crying girls left the room and into the hall where the boys were. " Is she okay"? Miroku asked,  
  
" She's way too stressed out". Kagome's mom said with frown, " Mrs. Higurashi". The doctor said walking next to them, " How is my baby"? Inuyasha asked holding back tears,  
  
The doctor frowned, " I'm sorry, there was just to much damage done to her womb". Kagome's mother collapsed to knees and cried,  
  
" There isn't anything you can do"!? Inuyasha said angered, " No, I'm so sorry". And with that the doctor walked away,  
  
" I'll go tell Kagome". Inuyasha said without looking at any of them in the face, he stood by her bedside.  
  
" Kagome". He said letting a few tears drop, her eyes slowly opened " Inuyasha"? He wiped his tears away,  
  
Kagome saw his tears fall, at that exact moment her heart broke. " My baby is". Inuyasha didn't say or do anything,  
  
" No"! She cried, he pined her down so she wouldn't hurt herself. " No, please, not my baby"! She screamed with tears running down her face,  
  
" Kagome, please". Inuyasha whispered, " Please what"!? She cried hysterically, " don't make a scene". He whispered, " I'll make a scene if I wanna"! She cried, her Heart ached.  
  
" Don't you even care"! She screamed, he smacked her across the face " Of course I care, you have no right to say other wise"! He yelled,  
  
" This baby was one of the most important things in my life". Inuyasha calmed his voice,  
  
" Inuyasha it hurts so badly"! She cried while smothering her face in his chest,  
  
" Kagome, we're gonna make it through this together". He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Kagome now didn't fight against his grip, " So does that you'll stay with me"? She asked, " Always". He replied,  
  
His weight on her abdomen caused Kagome to wince in pain. Inuyasha stood up; you need to heal Kagome. I don't want to lose you too". He said leaving her room,  
  
She looked at her stomach. "I'm so sorry my precious baby". She kissed her swollen tummy; her mournful tears streamed down her face.  
  
" Even though I only carried you for three months, I still am attached to you". " I never even got to cradle you in my arms". She said picturing her sweet child,  
  
" Dad please take good care of my baby". She said quietly, Kagome shut her eyes " how are doing honey"? Mrs. Higurashi asked wiping away her tears,  
  
" I feel, empty". Kagome replied frowning, " I'm so sorry, sweetie". Her mom whimpered,  
  
Kagome looked away, " How is Inuyasha"? She asked, " Worried about you". Her mom said sadly,  
  
" Mom I'm worried about him". Kagome said with concern,  
  
:: Kagome please wake up ::  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, " Did you guys hear that just now"? The two girls looked at each other,  
  
:: KAGOME ::  
  
" Come you guys, please tell me you just heard"! Kagome said nervously, " Sweetie, are you all right"? Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter,  
  
:: Kagome this is mommy please wake up ::  
  
" Come on mom, stop you're freaking me out"! Kagome said in panic, " We aren't doing anything"! The girls said,  
  
:: Come on wench get up and SIT me ::  
  
" Inuyasha"?  
  
:: If you don't wake up the baby won't make it ::  
  
" Baby"?  
  
:: Yes Kagome wake up ::  
  
Kagome shot up from the bed, she gasped as she saw everyone standing around the hospital bed.  
  
" You're awake"! Everyone cheered, " What happened"!? Kagome panicked, " A car hit you, and you were in a coma". Her mom smile in relief,  
  
" Is my baby alright"!? Kagome asked with tears in her eyes, everyone nodded " Thank god, I dreamed that my precious baby didn't make. She cried,  
  
" Well everything's fine". Miroku smiled, Kagome hugged her tummy. " I'm so happy, I'm so sorry sweetie". She said placing a kiss on her womb  
  
Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome. " Don't ever be so stupid"! He growled, " Sorry". She whimpered as she hugged him tightly,  
  
The rest of the group smiled at the cute scene. " The doctor said you will have to stay here for a few days". Mrs. Higurashi stated tucking her daughter in the bed,  
  
" I'm staying here with you". Inuyasha declared with his arms crossed, Kagome smiled " I will stay too". Kagome's mom said,  
  
" Oh, could you two possibly stay at the house for the night? Grandpa & Sota should be back from their trip tomorrow so I need someone to watch the house tonight". Mrs. Higurashi begged Sango and Miroku,  
  
" Sure". They both agreed, " I'll drive you". Kagome's mom said grabbing her keys and exiting the room,  
  
The two followed, Kagome said her good byes then she directed her attention on Inuyasha.  
  
" Inuyasha". Kagome called quietly, " Yeah". He answered, " Thank you". Kagome smiled gently,  
  
" For what"? He questioned, " For being here for me and our baby". Inuyasha sat down on the edge of the bed,  
  
" I'm doing this because I love you & our child". He smiled back, " Now do me a favor Kagome and lay back & rest". Inuyasha said kissing her then returning to leaning on the wall,  
  
She smirked then fell to sleep.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
A/N: In case some of you didn't follow it, the part where Kagome & Inuyasha's baby didn't live was a dream of Kagome's.  
  
Kagome: I wish Inuyasha was that nice to me now :: glares at the hanyou ::  
  
Inuyasha: I'm always nice to you :: growls ::  
  
Anime-Alee: Well, I would have to agree with Kagome on this one  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up, like you would know!!!! :: puts Tetsusaiga to Anime- Alee's throat ::  
  
Anime-Alee: Sorry, I don't know what I'm talking about!! :: laughs nervously ::  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Good little author, :: Removes the Tetsusaiga from Anime-Alee's neck ::  
  
Anime-Alee: No wonder Kagome always yells SIT!!!  
  
Kagome: See, he has such bad. :: scolds Inuyasha ::  
  
Inuyasha: STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT EVEN HERE!!!!  
  
Anime-Alee & Kagome: Yikes!!!! :: run far away ::  
  
Inuyasha: GET THE HELL BACK HERE!!! :: Swings the Tetsusaiga around chasing after the girls :: 


	8. a baby shower to remember

Surprises By: Anime-Alee  
  
Chapters#7 baby shower to remember  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
:: four months later ::  
  
" Kagome don't cry". Inuyasha pouted, " I'll cry if I want to"! The female teen yelled, " Kagome you and Sango have to have a baby shower". Mrs. Higurashi said with sigh,  
  
" But why"? Kagome whimpered, " Because it's a tradition". Her mother replied, " What's a baby shower"? Inuyasha asked clueless,  
  
" It's where female family and female friends throw a party for the pregnant women, and they girls bring presents for the baby". Kagome's mother stated,  
  
" Fine". The raven-haired girl compromised, " Is that okay with you Sango". Sango nodded,  
  
" So there's gonna be beautiful women at this shower". Miroku drooled, " Don't even think about it"! Sango yelled at the monk,  
  
" Yeah Miroku, it's only for girls". Kagome rolled her eyes, " Oh that's a disappointment". Miroku said in a suspicious voice,  
  
" Don't even try you lecher"! Inuyasha growled, " Oh I would never dare". The lecherous monk said slyly,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome picked up the phone " Hello". Her friend Yuka answered, " Hey Yuka this is Kagome".  
  
" Oh hey Kagome, so what's up". Yuka asked cheerfully, " Do you know"? Kagome asked fearfully,  
  
" Yeah, I'm sorry Hojo was such a jerk, I was worried when people said you were hit by a car"!  
  
" I'm fine now, so any ways would you wanna go to my baby shower"? Kagome asked hesitantly,  
  
" Totally, when is it"? Yuka asked, " Tuesday at 2:30". Kagome told her friend, " Great, I'll be there".  
  
" Oh and can you tell Ayumi and Erri". Kagome asked, " Sure"." Thanks". Kagome said gratefully,  
  
" No problem". Yuka told her, " Bye". They both said hanging up, Kagome gave her mom a thumbs-up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was now two-thirty, the doorbell rang and Kagome rushed to opened. Erri, Ayumi and Yuka walked in,  
  
" Aw, aren't you cute"! Erri said smiling at her friend, the other two also smiled. They al set their gifts down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch.  
  
" Come on out Sango". Kagome hollered, Sango exited the kitchen and sat down next to the girls. " Girls this is Sango, and Sango this is Erri, Yuka and Ayumi. " The girls looked at Sango's very pregnant belly, " So you're pregnant too". The girls said, Sango nodded  
  
" So can we meet the guy that got you pregnant". Ayumi asked, " Um I don't know". Kagome replied nervously  
  
" Was it that Inuyasha guy you mentioned, the guy with the cute ears"? Yuka asked, Kagome blushed when Sango smirked at her.  
  
" Or was it that lecherous monk that grabs your butt all the time and that asked you to bare his children"? Ayumi asked,  
  
" Oh, could it be that wolf man that's in love with"? Erri asked, " Um well". Kagome wasn't sure if she should tell them,  
  
" DON'T YOU DARE MIROKU"! Inuyasha yelled from the kitchen, Miroku popped his head out from the kitchen.  
  
" Hello ladies"! The monk gleamed, " Damn it monk"! Inuyasha growled as he tripped fell on Miroku and the two landed in front of the girls,  
  
" Inuyasha"! Kagome gasped, the guys stood up and dusted themselves off, (A/N: The girls noticed the our favorite Hanyou's ears and strange clothing Inuyasha & Miroku were wearing but they chose not to say anything.) Ayumi walked up to the two boys. " So which one of you got my friend pregnant"!? She squawked,  
  
" What's it to ya"! Inuyasha said glaring at her, " So I guess that's a yes". Ayumi leaned closer and stood on her tip-toes and played with Inuyasha's ears,  
  
He growled low, but he saw Kagome's pleading look and sighed heavily. Ayumi stopped then giggled as she walked back to the girls, " You girls can play with me". Miroku said in a cocky tone, " Ew! Not a chance, Kagome told us about you"! They yelled at him,  
  
" Oh Inuyasha". Kagome called innocently, " What"? Inuyasha asked impatiently, " Can you get us some sodas". Kagome gave him a little-puppy- look and he gave in,  
  
Miroku sat between Erri and Yuka, they glared at him " Go away Miroku"! Sango growled, he now felt unwelcome (A/N: He just now felt he should have sensed that earlier.)  
  
Miroku dragged himself into the kitchen as Inuyasha came out with five sodas. " Inuyasha I don't want grape I want orange"! Kagome growled at him,  
  
He gritted his teeth and returned to the refrigerator, " Kagome all you have is grape, cherry and green tea". He shouted to her,  
  
" I WANT ORANGE"!!!! Kagome screamed, " Well what do you want me to do"!? He asked her starting to lose his patients,  
  
" GO TO THE VENDING MACHINE"!!! She yelled at him, " What the hell is a vending machine"!? He asked,  
  
" There should be on by the tourist booth, it's not far from the house". Kagome hollered at him,  
  
" Oh and take the change on the counter". He looked at the silver change he clenched it in his hand and then left,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mrs. Higurashi came down stairs and had a huge box wrapped with wrapping paper. " Here you go sweetie". She set it down in front of Kagome, and ran back up stairs, the returned hauling an equally sized gift and placed it in front of Sango.  
  
" Thank you so much Mrs. Higurashi"! Sango smiled happily, the girl tore the box opened and inside was a baby stroller.  
  
" thank you so much"! The girls said gratefully, then Yuka set a small wrapped present in front off Kagome. " Thank you Yuka was the first thing Kagome said before ripping the wrapping paper off.  
  
Yuka had gotten Kagome's baby a quilt, " Aw, thank you so much". She said hugging her friend,  
  
Then Kagome opened Erri's present. It was a diaper bag, " Thank you so much Erri". Kagome smile as she hugged her,  
  
Then Kagome opened Ayumi's gift, it was a baby rattle, teething ring, teddy bear and a tiny baby shirt saying " I love mommy". Kagome shed a few tears, " Thank you sweetie". She hugged Ayumi,  
  
Mrs. Higurashi to pictures and all the gifts and girls,  
  
" Sango". She looked up, " Yes Kagome". Kagome went to the closet and revealed a box, Sango gasped, " Come hear and open it Sango". Kagome said smiling,  
  
Sango opened it and it was a play pin, " Thank you so much Kagome". Sango cried hugging her friend,  
  
Their happy moment ended by the sound of an explosion! Everyone ran towards the noise, and Kagome started laughing when she saw Inuyasha covered in soda and the vending machine totally demolished.  
  
" Stupid orange soda"! Inuyasha muttered, that's when Everyone started to laugh, " What did you do"? Kagome said trying not to laugh,  
  
Inuyasha wouldn't answer all he said was "Hn". Then he headed towards the house, a half an hour later the girls said their good byes then left.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
A/N: I'm continuing with this story so for people that are worried that I am ending it soon can calm down, I intend on making this fanfic long.  
  
Anime-Alee: So what did ya think Kagome? :: Praying they all liked it ::  
  
:: laughing ::  
  
Kagome: Ha ha, that's what you deserve Inuyasha! :: pointing and laughing at Inuyasha ::  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up Kagome!!! :: glares at Anime-Alee & Kagome ::  
  
Anime-Alee: Don't be mad at me!!! :: crawls under bed ::  
  
Inuyasha: Oh and it wasn't funny!! :: growls at Kagome ::  
  
Kagome: It was too!  
  
Inuyasha: Was not!!!  
  
Kagome: WAS TOO!!! :: gets in Inuyasha's face ::  
  
Inuyasha: WAS NOT!!! :: Get in Kagome's face ::  
  
:: Kagome & Inuyasha start making out ::  
  
Anime-Alee: COULD YOU GUYS GET A ROOM!!! :: crawls out from underneath the bed ::  
  
Inuyasha & Kagome: SHUT UP!! : then they return to kissing ::  
  
Anime-Alee: Sorry. :: crawls back under the bed :: 


	9. What!

Surprises By: Anime-Alee  
  
Chapter#8 WHAT!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````  
~* Feudal era *~  
  
" Hey Sango". The demon exterminator turned to her friend, " Yeah Kagome". Kagome had a worried expression on her face,  
  
" Don't you think I'm bigger than a normal pregnant girl on her eighth month". Kagome asked, " Well now that you mention it you're a lot bigger than me". Sango said looking at her own stomach,  
  
" That's strange, we got pregnant at the same time". She said confused, " Maybe you should talk to Inuyasha". Sango suggested,  
  
" Okay". Kagome exited the hut and saw that Inuyasha was lodging in a tree, " Inuyasha". She yelled, he immediately jumped up thinking that his Kagome was in trouble.  
  
" What's wrong"! Inuyasha asked worried, " I'm bigger than I suppose to be"! She screamed,  
  
Inuyasha was now scared, " What's wrong with that"? He asked, Kagome clenched her fists, " IT'S NOT NORMAL"! She screamed louder,  
  
Heavy tears shed from her deep brown eyes. " Kagome, please don't cry". He whined, " I'm just upset, I don't want to be this fat"! She cried,  
  
" Maybe you should go to those doctors in your era". Inuyasha told her, Kagome's eyes lit up.  
  
" Great idea". She smiled then started walking towards the well, " Wait Kagome, I'll carry you". He said leaping from the tree and picking her up,  
  
" I'm scared Inuyasha". Kagome whispered nuzzling her head into his chest, " Don't be, everything will be fine". Kagome looked up at him " Sorry about not being able to look for shards". He softened his gaze on her face,  
  
" To tell you the truth I really don't care about the jewel anymore". Inuyasha said not looking her in the face,  
  
" That's good but still we have the response ability of completing the it and defeating Naraku". Kagome said firmly,  
  
"After the baby's born, okay". She nodded in agreement, they arrived at the well, and "I'll just wait for you here". Inuyasha said kissing her then jumping into a nearby tree,  
  
Kagome smirked and jumped into the bone eaters well. She slowly climbed out and walked towards the house,  
  
" Hello, I'm back". Kagome called as her voice echoed through the house, " There's my girl". Grandpa said hugging Kagome,  
  
" Jeez, you've gotten big". He laughed, " Thanks gramps". She said sarcastically, " Sis". Sota yelled happily running down stairs,  
  
Kagome hugged him, " Hey there". She smiled, " Where's mom"? Kagome asked the two,  
  
" She's in the kitchen". They said pointing to the sliding door, Kagome entered the kitchen.  
  
" Hey mom". Mrs.Higurashi was slicing vegetables, " Hi sweetie, do you wanna stay for dinner"? Kagome's mother asked,  
  
" No thanks but can you take me to the doctors". Kagome's mother looked worried, " Are you okay".  
  
" It's just that I'm not suppose to be this big on my eighth month of pregnancy". She said sitting down at the table,  
  
" You're right, I'll make an appointment and then I'll go with you". Kagome's mom told her setting down the knife,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~* Doctor's office *~  
  
" Miss Higurashi we'll have to do an ultra sound". Dr. Nanosuke declared, Kagome's mom held her hand during the ultra sound.  
  
" Is the baby okay"? Kagome asked her doctor, " Don't you mean babies". The doctor said lifting his glasses,  
  
" What"! The two women said in shock, " Congratulations, you have twins". Their eyes widened,  
  
" How, when I was hit by a car they did an ultra sound, they never said anything about two babies"! Kagome said still in shock,  
  
" Well they must have made an error". Dr. Nanosuke said pointing to the screen, which showed two heads meaning two babies.  
  
" Honey that's wonderful". Mrs. Higurashi smiled gently squeezing her daughter's hand, " I wonder what Inuyasha will think"? Kagome asked herself,  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well, when she finally got out she just stood there deep in thought not noticing Inuyasha calling to her.  
  
" I'm gonna have twins". She whispered, " Hey Kagome are you deaf, haven't you heard me hollering at you". Inuyasha growled,  
  
Kagome's eyes focused on the irritated hanyou, " Sorry, I was just thinking". She managed to give him a crocked smile,  
  
" So, what did the doctor say"? Inuyasha asked, " It's nothing bad, I've decided to tell everyone at once". He studied her face very carefully, " Alright". He scooped her up into his arms and headed for the village,  
  
Everyone gathered around Kagome in the hut, " So child, what be your news"? Kaede asked,  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and opened her mouth " Inuyasha, we're having twins". Everyone gasped,  
  
He stood up, walked towards Kagome and hugged her. " So you're okay with this". She asked,  
  
" Why wouldn't I be". Inuyasha asked, Kagome smiled at him " No reason". He kissed her innocently because they were not alone,  
  
She smiled at her understanding love, she was so relieved that he didn't faint or freak out.  
  
Sango was tapping Kagome on the shoulder; she shook her head than turned to her also pregnant friend.  
  
The demon exterminator hugged the miko tightly, " I'm so happy for you". Sango smiled  
  
" So Sango you wanna head over to the hot-springs"? Kagome asked, Sango nodded while grabbing a towel. As did Kagome,  
  
The girls left the hut and giggled as they walked. " So do you think the twins are gonna be girls, boys or boy and girl". Sango asked,  
  
" Um, well I'm not exactly sure". Kagome replied, the two pregnant teens were being watched  
  
The stalker's eyes flashed red, he was going to hurt Inuyasha in the most painful way. Kagome heard a rustling sound and looked up seeing a flash of white,  
  
`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
A/N: Sorry, I know this one leaves you hanging,  
  
Anime-Alee: I've always wanted to have a twin  
  
Kagome: I don't wish I had one  
  
Anime-Alee: Kikyo sort of like your twin :: points to Kikyo ::  
  
Kagome: No she's not!!! Take that back :: shoots an arrow at Anime-Alee ::  
  
Inuyasha: She's got a point. ( referring to Anime-Alee)  
  
Kikyo: Shut up or I'll drag your doggy-ass to hell!! :: yells at Inuyasha ::  
  
Anime-Alee: You're kind of bitchy for a dead women. :: laughs ::  
  
Kikyo: If you don't shut up I won't be the only dead girl :: takes out her bow and arrow ::  
  
Kagome: We couldn't be twins, I'm better looking than her :: grins ::  
  
Kikyo: You cocky little bitch, I'm a beautiful miko you're a scrawny, whiney, irritating brat!!! :: charges at Kagome ::  
  
Inuyasha: Hold it :: steps in front of Kagome ::  
  
Kikyo: Get the hell out of my way mutt!!!  
  
Inuyasha: I refuse to let you hurt the women I love.  
  
Kagome: You love me :: smiles while wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck ::  
  
Inuyasha: Of course, I always have. :: kisses Kagome ::  
  
Kikyo: Aaaahhhh!!!!! :: bursts into flames then all that's left is ash ::  
  
Anime-Alee: I think I've seen this scene in some movie :: stands up and sweeps away the ash on the floor ::  
  
Naraku: NO!!!! YOU KILLED MY PRECIOUS KIKYO!!!! :: falls to the floor and cries ::  
  
If you want to, in your review vote who deserves to be with Inuyasha; Kikyo or Kagome. A/N: personally, I think Kagome should end up with Inuyasha in the show because she's nicer, prettier and is feminine. Kikyo is too bitchy, vengeful and manly!!!  
  
Chibi-Kagome: Vote for me PLEASE!!! Chibi-Kikyo: No, don't vote for her vote for ME!!  
  
Chibi-Anime-Alee: :: holds up sign :: The results of who deserves Inuyasha will be posted on Chapter#9's Author's note. Please vote!!!! 


	10. Hated blood

Surprises by: Anime-Alee  
  
Chapter#9 hated blood  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
A shriek echoed the forest; a cold wind blew through the village. Inuyasha smelt a familiar demon's scent and the smell of blood nearby so him and Miroku headed for the area they heard the screaming come from,  
  
The hanyou swallowed hard as he saw his brother holding his extremely sharp claw to Kagome's large tummy.  
  
Sango was kneeling on the ground clenching her injured shoulder. (A/N: Sesshomaru slashed poor Sango in attempt to capture Kagome.)  
  
Miroku helped the demon exterminator up, " Inuyasha". Kagome whimpered, the younger brother growled.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked evilly at the sight of his angered brother. " Kagome". Shippo cried, " Sesshomaru, let her go". Inuyasha roared,  
  
The full youkai chuckled, " Not a chance". The reincarnated priestess winced when her love's older brother softly circled her delicate skin with his claw,  
  
" You see dear brother father made it so we couldn't destroy each other, so I can't kill you physically so I'll kill you emotionally". Sesshomaru said with a creepy smile,  
  
The miko was now terrified, Inuyasha couldn't help her. But a rustling sound caught everyone's attention,  
  
" Sesshy". Came a small girls voice, she crawled out of the bush. " Rin I told you to stay with Jakken"! The demon scolded her,  
  
" But..but.Sesshy me wanna stay with you". Rin pouted, Sesshomaru's face expression softened at the sight of the saddened little girl.  
  
" Sesshy please don't hurt that pretty lady, that's how my mommy died". Rin's eyes filled with tears,  
  
Sesshomaru heavily sighed then released Kagome, " Thank you Sesshomaru". Inuyasha said swallowing his pride,  
  
Kagome smiled at the young girl, " Thank you Rin". The raven-haired little girl smiled back,  
  
Later that night...  
  
The girls were sitting in Kaede's hut; Kagome was braiding Sango's hair, and they were talking about their unborn children.  
  
" I kind of like the name Rumi, what do you think Kagome". Sango asked, " Well...Um..I like it for a girl not a boy". Kagome said trying not to laugh,  
  
" Let's see if you can think of a better name". The older girl snorted, " I really like the name Tsunami". The miko smiled,  
  
" Hmm, I like Tsunami too, but of course only for a girl". Sango teased, the reincarnated shrine maiden giggled at her friends humor.  
  
" What about for a boy"? The demon exterminator pondered, " What about Netu"? Kagome asked her friend,  
  
" That's okay but I like the name Hyfune better". Sango said shyly, Kagome began to crack up " What the hell kind of name is Hyfune? It sounds like some kind of weather storm". The miko laughed uncontrollably,  
  
Sango's eye twitched anime style, " Sorry, but jeez that's a screwed up name"! Kagome managed to blurt out while still laughing,  
  
Sango looked at her huge stomach, " Kagome". She whispered with no facial expression,  
  
" Yeah Sang". The teen carrying twins answered, " I know who the father of my baby is". She said still without a facial expression,  
  
" Who"! Kagome asked anxiously getting in Sango's face, " It's". They were interrupted when the guys marched in along with the young kitsune,  
  
" I'll tell you in the morning". And with that everyone eventually went to sleep,  
  
10:00am.  
  
Kagome awoke to the sweet sound of birds chirping. She slowly pushed herself to her feet,  
  
The miko stretched for a minute then exited the hut, " Hey guys do you happen to know where Sango is"? She asked her lover and her friend,  
  
" She's down by the lake". The tiny fox demon replied, soon Kagome arrived at the lake. The water glistened in the sun's light, it was a truly beautiful sight.  
  
Then Kagome's eyes focused on her friend sitting on a large rock. " Sango". She called as she walked over to her,  
  
" Hey sleepy head". Sango giggled, " So last night you were about to tell me who you're child's father is". Kagome reminded her,  
  
" Yes, well see Kagome you must promise not to freak out". The older girl told the miko, " Let me guess its Miroku isn't it". Kagome said with a sly smile while gently elbowing Sango in the side,  
  
She blushed " No, it's not Miroku's, though I wish it was his". Sango frowned with a faint blush,  
  
Kagome froze in shock, " Who's is it"! She pleaded ready to faint from anxiety, " Kaede was wrong, my baby isn't fully human". The blushing Sango,  
  
" It's Kouga's". She blurted out...  
  
To be continued...  
  
`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
A/N: So what do ya think, did that surprise the hell out of ya? If it was Miroku than it would be too predictable, so like the story title says: This fic is full of surprises!  
  
Anime-Alee :: steps onto the stage :: ladies and gentlemen, the votes are in and the winner is...  
  
Chibi-Anime-Alee :: also walks onto the stage hands Anime-Alee the envelope ::  
  
Anime-Alee :: opens envelope and reads the card :: And the official winner of Who deserves Inuyasha is :: drum rolls :: Kagome!!!  
  
Kagome: Yes!!! :: people cheer :: I won, ha ha!!! I win I win!!!  
  
Kikyo: Damn you all, I'm the one that put up with his hanyou ass for all of these years and you fu!!! :: Anime-Alee covers her mouth before she could say the F word ::  
  
Anime-Alee: Reviewers I'm sorry about that she just refuses to just die and rot in hell. :: sighs ::  
  
Sango: The best women won.  
  
Chibi-Anime-Alee :: walks back onto the stage and pulls the microphone to her tiny level :: Kikyo the reviewers said you are, and I quote: Bitchy, dead, evil and undeserving to have your name in all capital letters. Only one person stuck up for you, how pathetic.  
  
Kikyo: I HATE YOU ALL!!!!!!!! :: She blows up and leaves a nasty, vile odor in the stadium ::  
  
Anime-Alee: Thank you for voting and Yes I am awear that this chapter is too short, Chapter#10 will be longer. 


	11. Author's note please read!

Author's note:  
  
Hi this is Anime-Alee, on chapter#9 there was an unusual pairing that most of my wonderful reviewers is upset about. I don't want people to not like my fic over something stupid like a surprise pairing so vote yes or no on Kouga/Sango pairing. I'm willing to put in chapter#10 that Sango was just joking and her child's father really is Miroku or just leave the pairing Sango/Kouga. But whichever one gets more votes is the one I'll go with,  
  
Anime-Alee: So please do stop reading my story over this :: gets down on her knees and begs ::  
  
Kagome: Yes I love you nice people that gave us such good reviews :: claps her hands together and cry' tears of joy ::  
  
Anime-Alee :: anime sweat-drop :: Anyways Please keep reviewing, thank you and have a nice day.  
  
A/N: Oh one more thing, here's one more thing to vote one thing. Vote on which of these names should Kagome name her to daughters Alitha, Rinona, Ayane or Yukina. I just can't decide, Alitha is my middle name; Ayane is the name of a girl in my school and Yukina is the name of my Ex-best friend's friend. You decide VOTE PLEASE!!!  
  
P.S. Yes the two little girls are suppose to born in the future but the were too anxious to wait. Sango knows who her baby's daddy is because she slept with him a few days before. Who she slept with depends on who you vote on, the little girls are Kagome's twins. And yes Kagome's twin's father is Inuyasha, 


	12. Another author's note

Author's note:  
  
Hi this is Anime-Alee, I just stop taking reviews and some of you were getting impatient so since I'm not finished with Chapter#10 I'm posting this note to announce the winning pairing and names.  
  
Anime-Alee: Alright the winning pair is... :: drum roll :: Sango/Miroku  
  
All the people that voted S/M cheer.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry to all the people that voted on Sango/Kouga. I personally liked it when authors surprise me with pairings in their stories, but remember: It's just a story, to the reviewers that freaked out about S/K pairing.  
  
Chibi-Anime-Alee: Yes it's JUST a story.  
  
Anime-Alee: Thank you to the authors/reviewers that were willing to try something new.  
  
`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Anime-Alee: And the winning names of Kagome's twin girls are :: drum rolls :: Alitha and Yukina. I'M NOT CHANGING THEM!!! But I am open to suggestions on Sango's daughter's name. Tell me what you think, CHAPTER#10 will be up soon. 


	13. That wasn't funny Sango!

Surprises  
  
By: Anime-Alee  
  
Chapter#10 that wasn't funny Sango!!!!  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Kagome's eyes were almost bulging out of her head. " WHAT! The miko shrieked,  
  
Sango bust out laughing, " WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY"! Kagome screeched,  
  
" I'm sorry, I wanted to see your reaction, and it's really not Kouga". The demon exterminator said holding back her laughter,  
  
Kagome's eye twitched anime style, " You were right the first, it is Miroku's". Sango smirked,  
  
" Wait, if I'm having twins and you're having one and there was only two little girls then how does that work"? Kagome pondered,  
  
" Well see about that...Those little girls were both your daughters". Sango blushed,  
  
" How would you know that"? The curious miko asked, " Well you see, a couple night before, me and Miroku admitted are feeling for one another and we". Sango was interrupted when Kagome covering her mouth,  
  
" Please don't go on I now the rest"! The reincarnated priestess whined as she covered her ears,  
  
" It was just a coincidence that we were both discovered pregnant at the same time on that day". Sango smiled,  
  
" Jeez you really had me going there for a second". Kagome laughed,  
  
" Yeah sorry but that's what you get for laughing at my baby's name". Sango snorted, " Shit, you're actually gonna name your kid that! That child's gonna need a lot of therapy having the name Hyfune". Kagome snickered,  
  
" I really don't care what you think of MY CHILD'S NAME! Sango growled, " Sorry". The fifth-teen girl said with a frown,  
  
" So have you decided on your children's names yet"? The demon exterminator asked, " Yeah, Alitha and Yukina". Kagome smiled as she began to fantasize about how cute her daughters will look and how she's gonna girly them up,  
  
Sango pulled on Kagome's sleeve, " Hey Ka-go-me, hello". Sango called to her daydreaming friend as she snapped her fingers,  
  
" Huh! Oh sorry, I was just thinking". The reincarnation of Kikyo said as she came crashing back into reality,  
  
" I love those names". Sango gleamed " But you called them first so I'll just stick with Hyfune". She sighed,  
  
The girls then returned to the village.  
  
Later that night...  
  
The two pregnant teens sat in the small hut with Kaede. " Children ye are due pretty soon". The elderly priestess declared,  
  
" Yeah, pretty much any day now". Kagome smiled, Sango nodded; " Where's Inuyasha and Miroku"? The young miko asked,  
  
" I'm pretty sure they're out scouting the area for demons". Sango told her friend, " Oh". Kagome sighed,  
  
" What's wrong child"? Kaede asked, the girl from the future closed her eyes. " It's just that me and Inuyasha haven't spent quiet time together in weeks, and I miss him".  
  
" Aw, sweetie maybe when he gets back you and him can go for a walk"? Sango suggested,  
  
" Good idea Sang". Kagome smirked, ten minutes later the boys came back. " Inuyasha can we go on a walk, just you & me". She said with an adorable puppy dog look on her face,  
  
He smiled at " His" Kagome. They exited the hut and strolled on over to the lake, Kagome stopped walking. " Inuyasha I've decided on the twin's names". He stopped too, " let's hear them". She smiled happily " Alitha and Yukina". He kissed her, " Those are perfect names".  
  
" You really like them". Kagome's eyes lit up, " No, I love them just like you". He smiled as he lifted her chin to his mouth,  
  
" Let's go back now". He smiled while releasing her, " right". The miko agreed, He picked her up and walked on,  
  
but at that very second an emotionless voice chuckled evilly. " It's been awhile Inuyasha, you haven't been looking for the shards". They heard the familiar voice but couldn't see who or where it was coming from,  
  
The hanyou put the miko down, " Who's there"!? Inuyasha growled, " Who other than your arch foe Naraku". He snickered,  
  
Fear grew in the young mother " Kagome run"! Inuyasha yelled, she nodded then began to run back to the village but as she past a tree Inuyasha came flying past her. Naraku had tossed him a good 20 feet,  
  
" Inuyasha"! She cried, he didn't get up. " Inuyasha please get up, PLEASE"! Kagome screamed,  
  
" So he definitely wasn't a match for me". Naraku smirked evilly, Kagome twisted around to see him directly behind her.  
  
" Eeek"! She wailed, Inuyasha became alert and opened his eyes. " Damn it run Kagome"! He roared,  
  
She ran as fast as she could then finally reached the hut, Kagome ran in " What's wrong Kagome". Shippo asked concerned,  
  
" Naraku's here, Miroku help Inuyasha". She said breathing heavily, he nodded then left. " Kagome ye need to lay down ye look not well". Kaede told her,  
  
Kagome then felt a rush of moisture between her legs. Her eyes along with the other three's eyes widened,  
  
" My water just broke". She said in total shock, " Ye are going to give birth now". The old priestess explained.  
  
To be continued... `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
A/N: Sorry it was a hanger but that's the fun part :: laughs evilly :: 


	14. Once again another Author's note PLEASE ...

Author's note:  
  
Hi once again this is Anime-Alee, I know none of you are going to like what I'm about to say but I have to say it. Surprises is only gonna have a few more chapters, the twins are due along with Sango's baby. The whole story basically revolved around their pregnancies and well as you read on chapter#10 Kagome has gone into labor so after they're born there will be nothing to write about, I so happy that you all like my story. Your wonderful reviews keep me writing, if you like I can do a sequel. I pretty hesitant about the idea so it's up to you whether I should do a sequel, if you have any questions just E-mail me at marilq6@aol.com 


	15. Could things get any worse

Surprises  
  
By: Anime-Alee  
  
Chapter#11 could things get any worse?  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Miroku rushed out of the hut to help Inuyasha. Kagome collapsed onto the floor; Kaede kneeled down by her, " Ye are going into labor". The old Priestess said with a worried expression,  
  
Inuyasha dodged a huge dark energy ball that Naraku threw at him. " Jeez why did you have to start the battle without me"!? The monk frowned while making his way towards Inuyasha,  
  
" Miroku why are you here"!? The Hanyou asked irritated, " Because Naraku has cursed my family for generations and I won't let it spread to my son". The lecher said in a heroic voice,  
  
" What! You mean you knocked Sango up"? Inuyasha asked, Miroku glared at his friend. " I don't like the way you phrased that, but yeah". He replied, " So are you going to fight me or just chat"!? Naraku growled,  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
A familiar figure approached the hut, Kagome started to sob. " I'm scared Kaede! I really need Inuyasha here". The miko cried, a chuckle caught the three female's attention.  
  
" Who's there"!? Kaede questioned as she pointed her bow and arrow at the hut entrance, Kikyo walked in with an evil grin. " KIKYO"! Kagome gasped in a panic,  
  
" Hn, so you're actually planning to have those little hellions"! The original priestess roared, " Kikyo, you're a..alive"!? Kagome said still in shock, " No thanks to you ya little BITCH"! Kikyo snorted,  
  
" Sister do ye intend on hurting Kagome"? Kaede asked prepared to shoot, the undead shrine-maiden chuckled evilly. " Why yes I intend to kill her and those cursed children of yours". At that moment Kaede fired her arrow but Kikyo smacked it away like it was nothing and slashed her younger sister on the chest,  
  
Kaede fall to the ground, dark blood stained the floor. " Kaede! NO"! Kagome screamed as she rushed to Kaede's side, " Good reddens, she should've died years ago". Kikyo smirked,  
  
Kaede had died instantly, Kagome and Sango cried when Kaede stopped breathing. " How could you kill your own sister"!? Kagome screamed, " Well I don't really care if you're upset by what I did". The elder sister said with a smile as she walked towards Kagome,  
  
Kagome's body shook with fear, " I'm glad you're afraid, you should be".  
  
To be continued...  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````  
  
A/N: sorry this chapter was extremely short, I felt bad I haven't updated in awhile. But don't you think a short chapter is better than nothing? R&R PLEASE!! 


	16. Mother

Surprises  
  
By: Anime-Alee  
  
Chapter#12 Kagome, the kick ass mommy  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
" I'm gonna cut your stomach open pull out those brats and throw them in a fire". Kikyo snickered, the soon-to-be-mother was terrified but she knew she had to protect herself and her babies.  
  
So Kagome pushed herself to her feet, grabbed Sango's hand and darted pass Kikyo. " DAMN IT"! The enraged priestess roared as she stomped after them, both girls panted as they ran for their lives,  
  
(A/N: Don't forget that Kagome is about to give birth, but the will to live and protect your children is stronger than anything.) Eventually the pregnant teens collapsed,  
  
" Heh heh heh, no where to run dear! Time to die"! Kikyo chuckled evilly, at that very moment Kikyo's eyes flashed red, her whole being was full of hatred. Kagome's heart raced, the fact stood that she could very well die along with her babies who never even got to take their first breath. That was the second when all the fear in her was replaced by will, the will to fight as hard as she can to live.  
  
" So what are your finally words bitch! Cause You're gonna DIE"! She screamed, the miko grasped the huge all most complete chunk of the sacred jewel from around her neck and pushed it inside of her stomach.  
  
" With the jewel in me it'll give me the strength and protection I need". Kagome said to herself, " Err what are you doing you little bitch"! Kikyo yelled as black fog swarmed around Kagome,  
  
But the heavenly light shined through the fog causing it to disappear. " I protected that jewel for years, it cannot hurt its protector". The evil women smirked, Kagome then smiled,  
  
" Why are you laughing"! Kikyo growled, " Because you are no longer it's protector, your soul has become bitter and full of hatred, and since I have purified it can be used to vanquish you".  
  
The pinkish light covered Kikyo, she shrieked as her body of mud and clay disintegrated. Kagome fell to the ground and removed the jewel from her stomach and hooked it to her chain.  
  
" Kagome, wow". Sango said in amazement, but a sudden jolt of pain surged threw Kagome's plump stomach. " Ow"! She cried, " Inu.. yasha". She whispered,  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````  
  
A/N: Don't worry she's not dying, that sudden surge of pain was her very first contraction. So whatdidyathink!? Sorry I'll slow down, what did you think? I know it's too short but like I said last time, it's better than nothing. PLEASE!!! R&R!!! 


	17. Two new lives

Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha,  
  
Summery: Kikyo is FINALLY DEAD! :: cheers :: Kagome is ready to have her baby!  
  
~ Chapter#13 two new lives ~  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `  
  
Kagome laid down against a tree, her stomach felt like it was gonna explode! " Sango! I think I'm-"! Kagome couldn't finish her sentence it hurt too badly, " Alright sweetie I'm gonna deliver this baby". Sango said heroically as she kneeled down by Kagome,  
  
" Sango are you even qualified to do this"!? Kagome screamed, Sango blinked for a moment. " No, not really but hey, it's better than nothing". She smiled, Kagome glared at her friend for a while " Alright but please don't KILL MY CHILDREN"! She sighed heavily,  
  
The older of the two smirked then nodded, " Alright hon PUSH"! Sango ordered,  
  
Deep in the shadows.....  
  
" Alright so Kikyo failed, hn! That retched girl, that clay women should've been able to handle two fragile human girls"! Kagura snorted, Kanna gazed at her sister with her unfocused eyes.  
  
" Like Naraku said, if she failed we should kill them off ourselves". The white-haired girl said with no emotion, " Yes Kanna". Kagura snickered as she looked down at her sister with her blood red eyes,  
  
In Inuyasha's forest.....  
  
" Heh, so you think you can kill me Inuyasha". He laughed evilly, " Well you ain't killin' us"! Inuyasha growled, the hanyou lunged at Naraku. Inuyasha's razor sharp claw missed by a inch, " Damn"! The dog demon cursed,  
  
Back with the girls....  
  
Kagome shrieked as felt something come out of her! A baby's cry echoed the forest, " Kagome you did it! Just one more". Sango smiled as she cleaned the new born off and wrapped the baby girl in a blanket,  
  
The first baby had bright emerald eyes, Inuyasha's cotton colored doggy ears, and light brunette hair. " Come honey push! One more good push"! Sango instructed, the miko gripped the roots of he tree that she was leaning against.  
  
Then soon after the second baby was forced out, Sango cradled the infant while cleaning her off. The second baby had raven hair and gold eyes, but no doggy ears but still had demon blood. The still impregnated teen wiped the sweat off her exhausted friend.  
  
" Congratulations". Sango smiled while handing the twins to Kagome,  
  
" Hi Yukina", the miko smiled as she gently kissed her daughter with doggy ears on the forehead.  
  
" Hi Alitha". She said to the one with golden eyes as she stroked her cheek,  
  
Kagome began to cry tears of joy, " I've waited so long to finally hold you two". She smiled happily,  
  
" Well it won't be for long". An evil figure in the darkness chuckled,  
  
" What? Who's there"!? The young mother demanded,  
  
A female demon came into the light, her crimson eyes pierced threw the two girls.  
  
" Hn, not that it'll matter but my name's Kagura and this is Kanna my sister". She smirked, a child with long snow-white hair in a white kimono appeared from out of the shadows, she carried a suspicious looking mirror.  
  
The babies began to cry, " Ugh! I HATE THAT RACKET"! Kagura growled while stomping over two Kagome who held her children, " No! Please don't"! Kagome had no energy left,  
  
Kagura reached into her pocket and revealed a sharp dagger. " This'll do". She snickered,  
  
To be continued.....  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````  
  
A/n: So how'd ya like it? Well I hope you did! Anyway the girls won't die. Someone's gonna save them! Guess who? :: laughs in an evil tone continuously ::  
  
Kagome: Aw the babies sound so adorable!  
  
Inuyasha :: rolls his eyes :: Women.  
  
Anime-Alee & Kagome :: glares at Inuyasha :: SHUT UP!  
  
Inuyasha :: crawls under my bed :: They're scary !!!!!!  
  
Chibi* Anime-Alee: Ahem! :: grabs card and begins to read it :: QUESTION: Who will save Kagome, Sango and the babies?  
  
Inuyasha  
  
B. Miroku  
  
C. Sesshomaru and Rin  
  
or  
  
Kouga  
  
A/N: Try and guess who saves them, the next chapter will be up soon! 


	18. Unlikely ally

Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
Summery: Kagome finally had her twins and Kagura is prepared to kill all of them!  
  
~ Chapter#14 Unlikely ally ~  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
The female demon stood in front of the young mother, her blood colored eyes were filled with the desire to kill . The wind howled, and the eerie sounds of the night loomed about.  
  
The dagger glistened as the mesmerizing moon glowed apon it, Kagura chuckled while witnessing the frightened look Kagome gave her. " Sister are you positive that I shouldn't absorb their souls in my mirror"? Kanna asked without glancing away from her artifact,  
  
" Grr"! Kagura growled as she spun around, " My dear Kanna, you're young and naïve. Naraku doesn't want them around therefore why steal their souls? The damned things could escape from your mirror like it has done once before! Why not make them bleed to death so they can't be revived"!  
  
The younger sister's eyes remained emotionless & unfocused. " I suppose you're right". Kagura smirked " Good". She twisted around and lunged at the girls,  
  
" Eeeeek"! They screamed, Kanna remained silent until she detected another presence. Her deep gray widened, " Kagura! My sister there's a demon here also"! the demon child panicked,  
  
Kagura stopped and nervously searched her soundings, " Looking for me women"? Came a familiar cold voice, an unidentified figure stood in the shadows.  
  
" Sesshomaru"? Kagome whispered while making sure it was him, " Hn, for my brother's wench you sure don't know how to stay alive". The full-blooded dog demon smirked,  
  
" Who are you"!? The extremely angry Kagura questioned, Sesshomaru began to evilly chuckle. " Your slayer"! He sneered while leaping in mid air and attempting to pounce on Kagura,  
  
But she was to fast, " Kagome go! Aid my brother"! He yelled while slashing at the female reincarnation of Naraku, the miko didn't have to be told twice.  
  
Inuyasha?  
  
Are you all right!?  
  
Please be all right!  
  
You too Miroku!  
  
To be continued.....  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````  
  
A/N: You know guys, I got a certain review that gave me a hard smack in tha face. That's not a bad thing, but I've come to realize that I've nearly killed my story! Lately I've been sick and so absorbed by school, so I haven't been putting my imagination and soul into it. Therefore not giving my best, I'm so glad my fans have supported me even when my fic went down hill. : ) Thanx a bunch!!!! But now I'm focused and I'm gonna give this fanfic my all so I hope y'all will stand by and keep readin'!!!!!! R&R PLEASE!!!!!!  
  
Sincerely, Anime-Alee 


	19. AN Author's note:

Author's note  
  
Hey reviewers, this is anime-alee. I just wanted to tell ya that...that pretty soon I'm gonna be startin' a new Inuyasha fanfic called " Bloody roses "! The title sounds angst doesn't it. Well it's not; it's pure romance and drama. Ya wanna hear the summery? :: grins evilly :: Alright, not tellin' ya would be cruel to those who would read it in a heartbeat.  
  
Summery: Oh course Kagome was hurt by things Inuyasha did, but this by far the worst! After an intense battle with Naraku, Inuyasha was about to give the finishing blow then Kikyo protects Naraku and helps him escape! The poor Hanyou lost it, the fact that the your first love betrayed you, saved you enemy, and wants you dead is enough to drive anyone mad! But instead of goin' crazy he transforms into his full demon form, he then injures the other and rapes Kagome! She runs away to her time, and leaves behind a devastated Inuyasha. But the worst part hasn't been said yet, but as the product of her rape she becomes pregnant! Yikes huh. She thinks Inuyasha deserves to know she goes back to the feudal era and tells him. How will he react, will she be able to forgive and love him once more, can he even forgive himself? Find out soon!  
  
ANIME-ALEE: I am so evil aren't I? :: chuckles ::  
  
Kagome: :: rolls her eyes :: ignore her, she's...a little off to day.  
  
Inuyasha :: walks up to Kagome and Anime-Alee ::  
  
Anime-Alee and Kagome: Rapist!!!!! :: dashes far away ::  
  
Inuyasha: What the is wrong with them!? 


	20. Crimson tears, eternal love

A/N: Hey everyone! To fit the chapter's name, I have to kill someone in the story. Sorry ( !!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha! For the hundredth time!  
  
Summery: Sesshomaru save Kagome, Sango and the twins! That's a first. :: starts laughing :: sorry.  
  
~ Chapter#15 Crimson tears and eternal love ~  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Kagome ran as fast as her weak legs would carry her. Sango on the other hand was the one carrying the babies,  
  
The wind blew hard against her, obviously the doing of Kagura.  
  
~ Back with Sesshomaru, Kagura and Kanna ~  
  
Kagura desperately faught against the full-blooded dog demon, " Kanna go kill those girls and the children! Suck their souls into your mirror"! She ordered while jumping out of the way of Sesshomaru's poison claws,  
  
The demon child nodded then disappeared,  
  
~ Back to the girls ~  
  
Kagome continued to run, run to see her love. Her heart was beating faster and faster, they finally made it to the clearing where the battle was taking place.  
  
Miroku was standing on the sidelines, he didn't look happy at all. " Miroku"! the girls called, he turned around swiftly. " Kagome Sango". He looked at what Sango was cradling,  
  
" Kagome, you gave birth already"? He asked clueless,  
  
She didn't answer, that's when she noticed Inuyasha and Naraku going at it! And she also noticed the large gashed on his chest, back, and abs. Her hand covered her mouth, her intense brown eyes filled up with tears.  
  
" He's hurt". At that moment she just wanted to hold him in her arms and kiss away his pain,  
  
Inuyasha wiped his blood on his hands, and yelled " Blades of blood"! That attack managed to cut one of Naraku's arms off, " Ugh"! The evil demon groaned in pain,  
  
" Damn you Inuyasha"! He yelled as he lunged at everyone's favorite Hanyou, Inuyasha dodged but ended up with a large slash on his leg. " Inuyasha"! She cried, her love turned to face her,  
  
" Kagome"? He notice she wasn't huge anymore, " That could only mean one thing". But his thoughts were cut short, he fortunately dodged another of Naraku's attacks.  
  
" Naraku Sir"! Kanna yelled as she stumbled to her feet, " Kanna". " Sir Kikyo has failed, and Sesshomaru is attacking Kagura"! She said yanking at the bottom of his pants,  
  
" That's fine Kanna my dear, I was gonna kill Kikyo myself eventually and Kagura can take care of herself. All you need to do is reflect Inuyasha's wind scar". He said with an evil smirk as he patted her head,  
  
Her gray eyes returned to their regular lifelessness. " Yes Naraku".  
  
" Hey Naraku can we get back to fighting"? Inuyasha asked impatiently while leaping at the demon, Naraku dodged the exhausted Hanyou. That's when an idea hit Naraku,  
  
" Wait! I can kill Inuyasha off by using his own attack! Heheheheh"! Naraku grinned evilly,  
  
Inuyasha couldn't understand why Naraku was chuckling. " What the hell could e so dam funny"? He asked himself,  
  
But them Inuyasha notice the wind scar had formed, " What! Yes finally"! He chose to take this chance and destroy the evil demon once and for all,  
  
He trusted the Tetsaiga at the wind scar! " Die Naraku"! He yelled,  
  
" Foolish boy"! Naraku chuckled, he then signaled Kanna to get in front of him. She did the held her mirror out! " What the-"!? The wind scar attack was reflected off of her mirror,  
  
His attack hit him at full force, sending the Hanyou soaring lifelessly threw the air (A/N: Sorry! (, Inuyasha is the one I am killing off. (!!!)  
  
Inuyasha hit the ground roughly, his body lay dead still after making contact with the ground. " No"! Kagome screamed, Naraku laughed in an evil tone! Kanna just stood there silent as she always did.  
  
" No! Please No"! Her heart cried, she stumbled over to his dead body. Kagome shook his shoulders, Inuyasha! Inuyasha Please get up! Please"! She cried hysterically,  
  
" He's dead wench! And soon you will be too". Naraku chuckled,  
  
The miko ignored him, she knelt her ear against his chest. Her fragile heart broke when she heard nothing!  
  
The crying Sango and Miroku looked sadly at each other.  
  
Her tears became steaming hot, her stomach ached. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut,  
  
Kagome set him down gently on the ground got up and slowly walked back to Miroku,  
  
" Bow and arrows. Do you have my Miroku"? She asked with enraged eyes,  
  
He nodded and handed them to her. She swiftly turned around and aimed an arrow at the mirror that killed her Inuyasha! And shot it,  
  
" Stupid girls! It'll reflect"! Naraku smirked,  
  
" NO IT WON'T"! She yelled,  
  
A heavenly white light engulfed the entire clearing! The arrow glowed pink, as it fought to get closer and closer to the mirror's glass.  
  
" What"! Naraku growled as the holly arrow slowly pierced the evil artifact, " My mirror"! Kanna said with fear in her eyes,  
  
It slowly began to crack and shatter, then rays of light beamed from it, returning to the bodies that they had been taken from.  
  
The demon child Kanna's body began to disintegrate.  
  
Naraku stared in total aw as one of his incarnations was vanquished,  
  
Kagome then aimed her arrow at Naraku, " You're next"! She shouted,  
  
To be continued..........  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `  
  
A/N: Once again I'M sorry guys! (, but you have to admit it was a dramatic chapter. But don't worry, Inuyasha will be back! (, So the sooner you review the sooner I'll post the next chapter. So R&R PLEASE!!!!! 


	21. a cherry blossom ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
Summery: Inuyasha has died in fight against Naraku, Kagome has destroyed Kanna, and now is ready to take on Naraku.  
  
*  
  
~ Chapter#16 a cherry blossom ending ~  
  
* ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Kagome's heart felt a mixture of things #1 was pain and heartbreak, #2 was burning hatred. And this point her body was num.  
  
But yet she still stood tall and strong, aiming her arrow at the evil demon that killed her love, her heart and her soul mate.  
  
" Naraku prepare to meet your end"! She yelled with hot tears rolling down her cheeks, she then shot her holy arrow.  
  
It pierced the fierce wind, Naraku was actually afraid! (A/N: That's a 1st!)  
  
Dark energy glowed around him trying his hardest to ward off the arrow. " Damn you"! He roared as Kagome's weapon gouged him in the chest,  
  
His purple blood spilled to the ground staining the grass,  
  
Sango and Miroku watched in aw as their worst enemy was slain by the young miko. Yet Kagome's eyes still held anger. No longer gentle, vibrant brown, all that was there was pain mixed with vengeance.  
  
She slowly lowered her bow,  
  
Shippo was frightened so he clung to Sango's leg.  
  
In the distance came footsteps and the giggling of a child, Kagome twisted around and aimed another arrow at where the sounds were coming from.  
  
Sesshomaru, Rin and Jakken appeared from the shadows of the forest.  
  
Kagome still frustrated shot the arrow at Sesshomaru, he easily swatted it away. " Jeez wench cool your jets". He growled then noticed his dead brother,  
  
" Oh, so my brother needs reviving huh". He smirked,  
  
Her eyes filled with tears and anger, " Don't smile! The only man I ever loved is dead! He never even got to see his daughters"! Kagome sobbed,  
  
The youkai rolled his eyes, " Shut up will you! I'll revive him"! He growled while unsheaving the Tetseiga,  
  
The monk, demon exterminator, kitsune, and Kikyo's reincarnation all gasped,  
  
Rin smiled happily up at Sesshomaru, " Thank you so much Sesshomaru". Kagome whimpered as she wiped the salty tears from her eyes,  
  
Inuyasha's brother strolled over to the corpse and looked closely. " Ahah". He smiled, he then sliced the creatures from the underworld into pieces.  
  
Kagome took her twins from Sango and kneeled down by Inuyasha with them. The Hanyou's body glowed as his soul returned,  
  
Inuyasha 's eyes fluttered open, " Inuyasha"! Kagome cried while gently kissing his forehead, he slowly sat up. " Kagome! What happened"?! He asked looking around for Naraku,  
  
" Don't worry about Naraku he's dead". She smiled,  
  
Inuyasha noticed what his love was holding. He grinned, " So these are our babies". He grinned again while his oldest baby girl Yukina grabbed his indexed finger with an adorable smile,  
  
Kagome smile happily as Inuyasha's facial expression soften to the point of taking a picture,  
  
Sango leaned her head on Miroku's shoulder and smiled, "Hn". Sesshomaru scoffed while rolling his eyes, " why is he here"! Inuyasha growled,  
  
Kagome glared at her children's father. " Be nice, Sesshomaru brought you back to life".  
  
The Hanyou swallowed hard, " Thanks". He whispered, his brother Sesshomaru smirked. " You're welcome". He replied  
  
" But Master Sesshomaru why did you revive your brother?! He's your enemy"! Jakken questioned,  
  
Rin began to dance around joyfully, " I suppose I can let him live". Sesshomaru smile and slowly walking away while signaling Rin to follow,  
  
They soon were out of sight,  
  
Inuyasha then stood up, Shippo leaped onto his shoulder. " Inuyasha please don't scare us like that again"! the fox child pouted,  
  
Then the young father opened his arms, Kagome stood blankly for a moment but then understood. So she handed Yukina and Alitha to their father.  
  
The children giggled while hit gently tickled them.  
  
Then the group gathered around the cute family and watched the sun loomed out from behind the purple mountains.  
  
*  
Two weeks later..... *  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha kneeled by the dusty tomb stone, he brushed it off in order to seen the writing, yet the scribbling was so old it was nearly impossible to read,  
  
The hayou carefully placed three cherry blossoms beside the stone,  
  
" Mom. It's been awhile since I have visited you; Sorry.It's just that things have been busy lately. You understand"?  
  
" Alitha, Yukina and Kagome they mean the world to me. You must've sent them; in fact I know you did! Thanks mom".  
  
" So promise if I die some day, you'll watch over them. I know you will, I love you mom". Inuyasha smiled while wiping his tears and stood up,  
  
All of a sudden a swirl of color danced in the wind then fused together at the foot of his mother tomb.  
  
That's when the hanyou's mother's spirit appeared; Inuyasha already had walked away so he didn't see her. " I love you too son". She smiled while blowing him a kiss and disappearing,  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
THE END......  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The end to Surprises has finally come. I hope you enjoyed the ending, Oh and don't anyone say it was short! This story contains 21 chapters! Anyway this won't be the end of the Surprises saga, in fact once I post a few more chapters for my Bloody roses fic I'll begin to write the sequel to this, it'll be called Cherry Blossoms and White Plums. Oh AND I HOPE YOU ALL WILL CHECK OUT Bloody Roses it's an Inuyasha fic! Oh and Please review and the sooner you do I'll post an author's note telling you more about my Cherry Blossoms and White plums fic. Oh and thanx to all my loyal, new and old reviewers I've been able to finish this fic! Thanx ya'll! 


	22. info about the sequel

**Author's note:**

All right so this note is up so I can give you a summery of the sequel to Surprises. And **here it is!**

** * Summery of _Cherry blossoms & white plums *_**

Young love is always an adorable site, or puppy love as some would call it. Anyway Yukina and Alitha, twin sisters' yet two very different beings. Fight for the love of Miroku & Sango's son Kenji.

Who does he love?

………..

Not even he knows,

To ad more stress the Shikon no Tama has accidentally been shattered again!

The gang: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku along with their children venture once more to reclaim the shards.

Along the way are favorite wolf demon a.k.a. Kouga makes an appearance with his son Shinsen. And Sesshomaru has a mate!? Who could it be? And to add to the drama he & his mate are expecting a bundle of joy! Sesshomaru + baby = Craziness 

And that all I'm gonna say! :: snickers evilly ::

_~ Free sample of my fic Cherry blossoms & white plums~ _

Yukina's felt a cold breeze blow against her back. She shuddered as goose bumps appeared on her creamy colored skin, the hanyou slid silently into the hot spring's relaxing water. She gazed at her complexion in the water, and her doggy ears drooped as she remembered the fact that she was part demon.

" How could he love a vile creature like me"? Yukina whispered sadly,

her caramel colored hair swayed to the side due to the breeze. " Yuki, can we talk"? Kenji asked as he put a hand on her shoulder, " Eeeeek"! Yukina shrieked, 

he jumped back in fear as she screamed at him, " Kenji! I'm bathing"! She cried with a faint blush, he then immediately blushed too. Yukina wrapped her arms around her chest and dunked her upper body down into the water only leaving her head above the surface.

" Sorry". He grinned weakly while rubbing his head.

**A/N: **Sorry that's all you get! Bye bye for now, and this fic won't be up until I post a few more chapter in Bloody roses.


End file.
